In network based positioning (“NBP”) systems, the locations of mobile stations (“MS”), which may be equipped with Wi-Fi and/or Satellite Positioning System (“SPS”) capabilities, can be computed based on a variety of metrics. SPS' such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) or the Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) work well in outdoor environments. However, GPS is often less effective within a building, or in many urban environments due to signal losses. Thus, Radio Frequency (“RF”) communications capabilities of the MS are often used to determine MS locations in indoor environments.
In NBP systems, various metrics related to an MS' RF communications capabilities may be measured and used to determine the location of the MS. For example, the metrics measured may include signal Round Trip Time (“RTT”), Received signal strength indicator (“RSSI”), etc. In traditional NBP systems, when RTT or other metrics are used to determine MS location, variability in the metric measurements may contribute to inaccuracies or inconsistencies in MS location estimation.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods to maintain consistency in the quality of service, and enhance the accuracy and reliability of location estimations provided by NBP positioning systems.